


You Dismantle Me

by ughmycroft



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughmycroft/pseuds/ughmycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson come into Victor's life looking for him fulfill a favor. Victor never imagined that a brief conversation could change his entire life. With Gracie in tow Jefferson takes on a path to redemption that only Victor would truly understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Dismantle Me

Doctor Victor Whale was a very busy man. He had no times for games especially not after his brothers condition slipped briefly earlier today sending him into a very serious panic attack. Victor knew who he was, and even the terrible things he’d done to the people surrounding him in this god forsaken town. He looked through the ICU windows and watched as his brother slept peacefully. It reminded Victor too much of when his brother had once been splayed out on his own medical table stitched together and lifeless.  He glanced quickly at his brother’s heart monitor and breathed easier watching the lines jump and fall in a surprisingly stable manner.

He turned away from his brother’s room and leaned against the window letting the coolness of the glass seep through his white jacket and baby blue dress shirt to his overly warm skin. He didn’t like Regina – really, he didn’t – but he couldn’t deny she’d given him something he could never have achieved. His brother lay on that bed without stitch and in near perfect health save for his near comatose state. The latter hurt him, but simply hearing a heartbeat gave him more hope than any magical promise ever had. He hated to think that magic had beaten him, beaten science, but he liked to think with both he could bring his brother back to a completely functional state.

Victor stopped himself from continuing these thoughts. He massaged his wrists absent mindedly before moving a hand up to his neck slowly working out the tight kinks he had obtained during his double shift. He knew he had been awake for more than 24 hours and he could feel the grain in his eyes from lack of sleep. He stiffly pushed himself off the window pane gazing back at his brother wistfully as he pushed through the double doors and into the main hospital. It was loud, white, and everything was moving so much faster than he was. He irritably made his way through the volunteers and secretaries avoiding their eyes and waving off their approaches. He didn’t need senseless questions, he needed out.

His locker was the nearest to the wall. He opened his locker door lazily and let out a frustrated sigh as his clothes fell out on to the floor. Victor couldn’t imagine the last time he’d given a fuck about anything. He was so focused on his mission to get home he never looked away from his locker. He nearly yelled out in surprise when a hand snaked up from behind him grabbing up the clothes and offering them to him. His stunned eyes trailing up from the man’s fingers grasped around his fallen clothing, up his pants to the head attached. The other man could not have been older than 35. His black jacket sported a high collar studded for effect. His dress shirt underneath was expensive, Victor could tell simply from the fabric puffing out, and what appeared to be a diamond button clasped at his collar bone. He stepped back overwhelmed with recognition, “Jefferson. Why are you here?” Victor looked around in a near frantic expecting anything suddenly. His entire body was on edge and his nerves, already on strained from exhaustion were screaming in anticipation.

Jefferson shrugged with a brief look at the articles in his hand and tossed them on a nearby bench. He stepped forward into the most well lit portion of the room and Victor could see his eyes glinting with mischief. He could see the hat tucked behind his back with his other hand as Jefferson took a curt mock bow, “I need to call in a favor.” Victor didn’t care what Jefferson wanted at this point, he just wanted to get home.

“What does it involve? I’m fucking tired, and I want to get some god damn sleep soon.” Victor spiced up his language hoping it would encourage Jefferson to get the hell on with whatever he wanted. His nerves calmed a little now that the initial scare was subsiding. He could feel the uneasy edge in his tone softening. He knew Jefferson, liked Jefferson, but being that man’s friend involved more than drinks. If he wasn’t completely out of his mind on drugs then he was doing outrageous deals with the devil – all of them; Rumpelstiltskin, Regina, Cora, any one that would get him more drugs to feed his addictions. Victor didn’t question why they picked Jefferson to do these things. He almost laughed to himself, for god’s sake; the man has a dimension traveling hat from hell of course they’d pick him. He did however question why Jefferson ever took them up on these deals. He knew plenty of other ways to get Jefferson drugs, but then again maybe that was why Jefferson was here to begin with.

Jefferson barely acknowledged, if at all, the contempt in Victor’s voice, “Breathe Victor darling, I’m not asking you to join me. I just need someone to keep Gracie for a few days. I’m traveling to grab a few... things…” Victor hated the smile that played across Jefferson’s lips. It disgusted him to end that Jefferson got such sick satisfaction out of the deeds he was doing. Victor held no misconceptions about what those few “things” were. Jefferson was known for hauling out people who over stepped their bounds and leaving them in new unimaginable words, sometimes completely different than their own, whilst bringing back some poor soul who happened to be near when he wanted to exit. Victor had heard rumors that these new people were used in less than fortunate ways by the highest bidder. He knew that he couldn’t have done that job. His conscience was much too heavy for that lately but he gently reminded himself that he had made his fair share of deals with those same devils while his brother lay dead on his operating table. That was of course why Jefferson was asking him for a favor. If not Jefferson his brother would have never been retrieved from his own universe. He tried to suppress the memories of their former partnership.

“Of course, when do I need to pick her up?”

“She’s a very independent child. She could just walk there you know. No need to go out of your way Victor…” Jefferson drawled out his name letting the word play on his tongue. And Victor did not like his tone.

“It’s _Doctor_ to you. You’d do well to remember that. And I’ll pick her up from school, she deserves some hospitality.”

His spite wasn’t lost on Jefferson who grinned, and shrugged his shoulders indifferently. “My apologies, _Doctor…_ It really doesn’t bother me what you do with her as long as you keep her safe. She’s very resourceful.” He pulled at his collar straightening his jacket before lazily replacing his hat on his head and disappearing through the dark hallways. Victor breathed a deep sigh of relief, he need a drink. And very long nap. And he thought distantly to figure out the schools hours since Jefferson hadn’t answered his question.

\--------

Victor woke up the next morning to the sun shining through his apartment window. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into his red cashmere pillows. The mulberry sheets slid across his body and it made him never want to roll out of his bed. 6 a.m. was when he had finally fell asleep, and it seemed such a short time ago. _It can’t be later than noon,_ he mused. He groped around blindly refusing to lift his head taking his time until he grasped his iPhone. The smooth casing slid easily across the bed close to his face. He tapped the unlock button cringing at the bright light as he squinted to make out the time – 3:20 p. m. He gasped, and flailed wildly attempting to escape the trappings of his bedding.

“How the fuck did I sleep this late!” He muttered angrily under his breathe. He hated the feeling of his bare feet on the cold hardwood floors. His body hit the cold air like a wall as he sprinted towards his bathroom. He mentally noted he really must remember to turn the heater on now that fall had arrived. Slipping into the shower he tossed his red and black satin boxers onto the marble counter, turning the water near its hottest setting. The water scalded his chilled skin but he enjoyed it. It made him feel something other than the numbness he was accustomed to. He did his best to simply enjoy the relaxing beat of the water on his back but every time he closed his eyes he could see William panicking, lying drenched in blood on the ground. Victor’s shoulder fell in defeat as he let the memories crash over him. He had tried to fix William, sew him back together, and revive him. He had always failed, always. The only reason Victor himself still lived is because William required him too. “I promised, William. I promised…”

He stepped out of his shower silently. He already needed a drink and he had no time. He hurriedly threw on his sweat shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans while slipping into his Berluti boots before throwing on a scarf. He took a moment to lock his two dead bolts and the door before continuing to his Mercedes. The engine turned on with a soft whine from the chilly weather and he sat watching his breathe blow out in wisps around his face. The fall weather distracted him as he drove to the Elementary school. Each leaf capturing his attention with their deep hues and causing him to wonder why he’d never made time to appreciate the beauty of Storybrooke in the day time more often. Victor sighed acknowledging he never made time to see nature anymore. The hospital took up all of his time that wasn’t devoted to William’s condition. There it was again… William.

Victor shook the thoughts from his head as he parked near the elementary office. He could see a few buses and children lining up outside. He saw Mary Margaret from a mile away. He silently chuckled musing that he much preferred Mary Margaret to Snow White, the latter just felt so cliché and overrated. He opened his car door and casually headed towards her. Mary Margaret noticed him quickly, her eyes widening rapidly and she began to walk towards him cutting him off from the children.

“VICTOR. Why on earth are you here? I told you it was just once –,” she started in a furious whisper, her finger pointed in his face. Victor rolled his eyes indignantly, “Mary Margar-”.

“Snow!” She snapped.

“For God’s Sake! Snow, yes, what the fuck ever you want to be called.” His patience was gone and his head was pounding. He already felt the need to drink a bottle of Jack and it wasn’t even 5 o’clock yet. “I’m here to pick up Gracie – Jefferson’s daughter. Is that alright with you princess? Because honestly I couldn’t give a shit, I was just going to ask you where to find her. And by the way, you weren’t exactly stellar in bed, so no worries, I think I’ll stay out of your little _charming_ circle.”

Snow faltered for a second, her face burning fiercely with embarrassment at her actions. She stared at the ground and simply pointed him towards the congregation of children starting to board the buses. He gave her a curt nod before briskly walking away from her, he needed space before his anger got the best of him. He didn’t need to kill everyone’s favorite teacher… At least not until he had a ticket back to his own realm – he made a mental note to ask Jefferson about that.

Gracie spotted him first barreling towards him full speed and hitting him like a small bag of rocks nearly buckling his knees from under him. She grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling and he suddenly felt his anger slipping away. He couldn’t stay mad when he had his own personal bubble of happiness squeezing him with all of her might.

“UNCLE VICTOR! I haven’t seen you in ages! Where have you been hiding? Were you hiding with Papa again??” She giggled and poked him playfully. Victor found himself grinning a real smile, “Gracie, darling, I’ve been working at the hospital taken care of silly kids like you all day.” He winked at her, putting his arm around her small shoulders walking her towards his car, “Are you hungry today Miss. Grace?”

She smiled, “Uncle Victor, I could eat a WHOLE horse.” He stuck out his tongue opening the car door for her, “Well, would you settle for some French Toast and Hot Coco?” She nodded furiously, buckling herself in and holding her school books on her lap. He smiled, turning on the radio and enjoying the ride home listening to Gracie’s stories about her day. He really had forgotten what a wonderful child she was.  

\-------

He was happy for once about his few days off. It was great, for the first time he could remember he wasn’t unhappy or beating himself up. No, he was making French toast – semi burnt French toast, but still – and Grace was contentedly watching him her little hands barely big enough to drink from his oversized teacups. He laughed a bit inwardly staring at the cup. It was nice having his memory back; he could remember the tidbits about the items in his house, and why on earth he had kept them. The oversized teacups were a gift from Jefferson, the old Jefferson, who portal jumped for thrills and knowledge. He could remember landing in Wonderland, meeting the white queen, and Alice of course who had given them both ridiculously humorous tea cups for their trouble.

They brought Alice the rabbits missing watch, more likely stolen by Rumplestiltskin he mused, and she gave them the teacups and a few herbs he had never before seen before in return. He never knew why Rumplestiltskin wanted the herb so bad, but in those times he never cared. He just loved the knowledge, and Jefferson enjoyed his company. Grace was peering at him over the counter top.

“What cha thinking about Uncle Victor?”

“Your mother Alice,” His lips broke into a soft smile and he felt a little twinge in his heart thinking of her.

Grace stared, confused, “Why?”

Victor paused, “I’m not sure. I guess your teacup reminded me of her. She gave me that long before you were born.” Gracie eyed the cup with newfound interest taking in the faint blue designs that covered the white porcelain.

“Can this be my cup when I visit?” She didn’t look up, and Victor made sure not to stare at her. Gracie was independent and mature and could scrape for herself, but he knew how it felt to have nothing of someone you loved.

“Of course Gracie,” sliding the French toast on to both their plates he covered them with syrup and began adding apple slices to his own, he looked up questioning, “Want some love?” She poked the slice he had in his hand before nodding her head in agreement.

“Why do you put apples on your toast?”

“My brother used to do that, and he always asked me to do it too, so he wouldn’t be alone.” He let a weak smile rise up, “You know Gracie, let’s eat on the couch and watch some cartoons! How’s that sound?” He could barely keep up with how energetic she was. She was already at the couch before he could finish gathering there dishes to bring along. He sat down on the couch next to her and finished his meal halfway through an episode of Tom and Jerry. His arm resting on the back of the couch, and his head leaned back he was nearly asleep when he felt a soft pressure on his side. Lazily he opened his left eye peering down.

Gracie was curled up on the couch, her head resting softly on his midsection. He let his left arm slip from the top of the couch to her side and gently lifted her, resituating himself on the couch lying down with Gracie curled up beside him. He could feel the lack of rest the day before bringing him down and the heavy food on his stomach lulling him to sleep. He gently leaned down kissing the top of her head, “ Sweet Dreams Gracie.”

\-----------

Jefferson walked through the neighborhoods curiously wondering where it was that Victor lived nowadays. He honestly couldn’t remember ever visiting Victor in Storybrooke. He chucked bitterly to himself, _I’ll just chuck that up to the evil bitch of the west locking me in my house._ He reached a fork in the outer dirt road, muttering irritably about the darkening evening sky. He was Jefferson for Gods Sake, he jumped portals for a living and now he couldn’t even find his closest friends house? He took the fork towards the clearing and found himself swelling with pride, the nearest and only mailbox read, “Dr. Whale.” Quietly he approached the door quite aware that he wasn’t supposed to back this soon and that honestly he would have never asked Dr. Whale for help so threateningly had he known the excursion would only last a few hours. Who knew pirates were so easy to barter with. A few piles of gold and a couple irreplaceable relics later he was home.

He shimmied the locks creating as little sound as possible. He silently cursed Victor for having three dead locks accrediting such a silly thing to his old world and his love of useless gears and spare parts. Stepping over the threshold he softly closed the door behind him peering into the darkness of the house following the sounds of the television into Victor’s living room. He stayed close to the walls, he didn’t want to intrude he just wanted to see Gracie, and make sure she was okay. Then he’d leave, find his dealer, and pick her up tomorrow. He almost grimaced at himself. The portal jumping left his body sore and he constantly felt unbalanced as if his body’s gravitational pull was aligned to the wrong realm, and maybe it was he mused. But what he did know for fact was that the drugs helped. They made it stop, made him slow down like the rest of the world.

He jumped back knocking his head into the wall when Victor let out a cough. He froze, refusing to acknowledge that he almost blew his cover over a cough. He glared at Victor through the back of the couch, _who does that?_   He crept closer now aware that Victor was on the couch, he felt his heart start to race, where was his daughter had Victor forgotten her?  He peeked over the couch and smirked. The big bad Dr. Frankenstein was laying in his expensive clothes, Jefferson noted the Louis Vuitton sweat shirt with an eye-roll, next to little Gracie whom he was almost positive was drooling like a sad kitten. He wished at this moment he had a camera just to capture this moment of complete innocence. Jefferson backed away and resolved to visit tomorrow morning. It was a Saturday, and he knew that Victor would be free.

Looking at his old friend it made him want to be better, to stay around more. He was tired of running from his mistakes, his failures. How many times could he feed Gracie the same bullshit line, “Daddy’s got business, no I promise it won’t be like last time? I’ll make it back. You’ll see. It won’t be long.” He felt the pang of guilt in his heart, he was running to everything that was going to tear him from Gracie, the same things he turned to when he lost Alice. Drugs they made the world hurt less, and now they made the world slow down, but maybe he could stop. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could be who he wanted to be. And he used to have that, he used to be a father, before the evil queen sent him to Wonderland and forced him to relive his worst nightmare all over again except this time it wasn’t Alice suffering  from the Queen of Hearts torture, but his Gracie suffering alone without him. Yes. He was going to be better. He was going to show up tomorrow and he was going to talk to Archie. If Regina could win back Henry and the Town he could win back his daughter, and his friend.

\----------

Victor opened his eyes blearily momentarily confused by his surroundings. He racked his brain for an explanation but Gracie’s soft snores beat him to it. He relaxed. It wasn’t an episode, he wasn’t doing anything wrong, and nothing was amiss. He hated blackouts, though they rarely occurred and only during intense alcohol binges he was always weary of new places. The last time he blacked out he had woken up with Mary Margaret Blanchard. He cringed, _that was not my best move._ He checked the closest clock above the fireplace and started to tap Gracie gently on the shoulder. “Graaacciieee,” He said in sing-song knowing he’d deny it if anyone ever found out. It was the little things like this that comforted him; it was so similar to him and his younger brother back in his own world. _It’s been so long since I’ve seen my own world…_ “Hey darling wake up, it’s time to get started. It’s a Saturday!”

She let out a pitiful groan burying her head further into his side. He stared at what appeared to be a large drool stain on his hoodie, grimacing slightly, but reminding himself it would wash out. Besides that, he hadn’t slept so well in ages; the company had relaxed his nerves. He slipped out from under her, sliding off the couch. “I’m giving you five minutes and then you better be up little girl!” She snuggled farther under her the throw blanket and he chuckled knowing better than to expect her functioning in less than thirty minutes. He padded into his room, kicking off the tennis shoes he’d forgotten to remove in his half wake slumber. Tossing both his sweats and shirt into the nearby basket he grabbed a white t-shirt and his favorite blue sweater with the shortened sleeves. He enjoyed showing off his forearms in this fall weather. Warm enough to wear light clothing but breezy enough to finally enjoy something other than short sleeves. He stood for a few minutes ironing his faded maroon jeans only clad with only Hanes boxers on his lower half, the plaid blue pattern complimenting his dark blue top. He hopped around putting the warmed pants on and slipping on his Doc Martens.

He almost jumped when he saw his reflection in the titanium fridge front. His hair was a mess, and he looked like he had a good night. _HAH! The best night I’ve had in ages with a kid and cartoons. Who am I!?_ He broke from food gathering as a three knocks rang through the room. The first knock was loud and bold while the following two reeked of self-doubt, the last nearly silent, “Sounds like Jefferson...” He unceremoniously let the food drop on the counter top and sprinted for the door before the man could run.

            He flung the door open as Jefferson was walking down the stairs to leave, “Hey! You’re back early!” Victor kicked himself for being so friendly; he was supposed to be an asshole. He was killing his image. He sat there torn for a moment watching Jefferson turn back towards, opening his mouth then closing it again, kicking the dirt with his shoes aimlessly. He wasn’t sure why Jefferson’s actions affected him but he knew why his appearance was. It had been nearly six months since the curse had been broken and he’d never seen Jefferson wear anything other than his old Fairytale ‘rags’. His musky leather jacket and vest had been replaced with something much more Storybrooke – a baby blue sweater with a red stripe across the bottom four inches. His pale grey jeans stood out against the red and orange leaves lying on the ground around him.

Jefferson looked up, his eyes red and his expression pained. Victor suddenly realized the little ticks Jefferson was suffering from –withdrawals. Suddenly he didn’t care that he was supposed to have a guard up, he saw Jefferson – his Jefferson – standing in front of his house asking to be in some normal part of Gracie’s life. Victor took a moment to breathe before nodding and motioning for him to come in. Jefferson momentarily froze, and Victor noted he almost looked like he was going to run away, but he didn’t, he followed Victor in.

Victor smirked noticing Gracie was still on the couch barely awake, he leaned over the couch, Jefferson staying a few feet away, “Gracie, guess who got back this morning?” She opened one eye and looked at him searching for an answer. He simply grinned, reached back grasping Jefferson arm and pulled him up to the couch, “YOUR DADDY!” Gracie squealed excitedly flying out of her cocoon to latch onto her father’s neck. “I can’t believe you’re back so soon! Are you going to get to spend the weekend with me and Uncle Vic?” Her excitement was contagious and Victor found himself suppressing a slight giggle. Jefferson hugged her back, as he always did; as if it was the last time he was going to see her for a long time. Victor cracked that up to Jefferson paranoia and bad luck.

Jefferson nervously looked to him, “I don’t know if Victor would want me imposing on your play time dear…” Gracie slumped a little but still kissed her father’s cheek, “That’s okay daddy…” Victor let out an extravagant huff of air, “I guess he can play with us this weekend too.” Gracie looked up at him and he winked letting her know he was serious. She crawled up on Jefferson’s shoulder and he flew her around the house as if she was a little portal jumper too. Victor busied himself with the food he’d left there and began breakfast. Looking at his watch one last time he noted that a lot had taken place and it wasn’t even ten o’clock yet. He watched as Jefferson played with pretend tea cups and laughed in a way no father could fake. Victor just needed to keep his eye on Jefferson and make sure he didn’t slip up. He didn’t want Jefferson to fail.

\-------------

 “Where are we going?” Jefferson looked at Victor expectantly, following instep. Gracie skipped absentmindedly while holding both their hands.

     ”The diner, of course, I didn’t feel like cooking dinner.” Victor spoke matter-of-factly.

     They walked through town passing the library and the police station seeing various townspeople as they walked. He noted with air of pride and twinge of sadness the way Storybrooke citizens gave them breathing room, walking four or five feet away from them. Jefferson understood why they avoided him, he was the town weirdo who whisked people away to other dimensions sometimes  _forgetting_ to bring them back and returning with new strange foreigners. It really wasn’t his fault he worked for the Regina and Gold, in fact, although no one knew it yet, he was their savior. He alone stole the apple for Regina that put the sleeping curse upon Henry that caused Emma to break the magic in her recognizing her love for him that in turn showed Regina she could love again.

     It was he who finally created a portal to save Snow and Emma and that pretty boy hook. And those two girls who were always about to kiss but never did. He sympathized with Aurora, always waiting for their more stubborn halves to realize they were there - accepting them for all they are, and just hoping to be accepted back. For God’s sake he’d even helped Emma find Neal. He’d beat August senseless threatening him with fates far worse than death if he didn’t send Neal a postcard because he still had favors Gold owed him and turning that lying bastard to firewood sounded like a great beginning to him. Regina was happy, sharing her son with Emma, and sharing her new friend Emma with Neal. It was strange but Jefferson didn’t care about that, he cared he saved everyone and yet all they could do was fear him. He wasn’t a monster. At least he didn’t try to be. He knew those people he took away were bad, he’d seen their track records, their crimes, but no one else knew… But Victor, he hadn’t done anything wrong except maybe his flirtatious ways. Jefferson couldn’t comprehend why the townspeople avoided him so vehemently.

     Gracie broke loose of their grip and ran into the diner a few feet ahead of them. Jefferson opened the door gracefully and with a mischievous smile, “After you Doctor that is your preferred name is it not?” Victor grinned bowing slightly, his eyes flashing with humor, “I think Victor will be fine my good sir.” He winked as he entered the diner, his red and gold plaid button up reflected brilliantly in the natural lighting catching Jefferson’s attention. As he followed Victor inside he examined his physique. His pale blonde hair styled messily, his immaculately ironed shirt, sleeves rolled up just enough to highlight his strong forearms. He made a pained expression behind Victors back;  _it’s honestly no wonder these girls fall in love with you._ Victor slid into the booth beside Gracie and Jefferson slid in across from him. They both simultaneously pushed back their sleeves, clasping their hands together in front of them on the table waiting for their waitress.

      Victor looked down and smiled noticing the nonexistent distance between their hands. He laughed to himself realizing that even after twenty eight years they were still in sync. He watched Jefferson’s hand twitch ever so slightly - nervously he noted - before it stilled. Victor shrugged it off as a withdrawal symptom. He examined Jefferson’s hand blatantly, and with a doctor’s eye, zeroing in on the many scars Jefferson had collected over the years. He wondered absentmindedly if Jefferson had received those during fights or just through mundane tasks such as gardening or food foraging.

     ”Victor…I need to tell you something.” Jefferson stuttered the words, his voice cracking as he spoke softly and under his breath. Victor stared at him taking in his expression. He glanced around quickly ensuring they were alone and then looked at Gracie who was staring at her father with worry and confusion. 

     ”Gracie, darling, will you go to the counter and buy yourself a hot coco? And don’t forget the marshmallows!” He scooted her out of the booth watching as she excitedly went to the counter her previous worries gone for the moment. He turned his attention back to Jefferson, “Why are you sweating so badly? What’s wrong?”

     Jefferson couldn’t breathe, or see, or think. He just wanted Victor to hold his hand, not just stare at it. He couldn’t handle their proximity, and he needed his drugs. Jefferson could feel the world turning, and he needed to be grounded, he felt as if he was portal jumping at the very moment and it scared him to death. “Victor, I need, I, I need -,” Jefferson watched Victors form focus and unfocus precariously in front of his eyes. 

     ”Jefferson WHAT,” Victor flew out of his seat grabbing Jefferson before he could completely fall out the booth onto the cold tile floor. Everyone was watching and before he could grasp the reality of what was occurring Emma Swan was in his ear, “Whale! What did you do! What’s going on?” He cradled Jefferson’s shaking body in his arms heaving him up so that his head could be held against his chest. “If I fucking knew I’d tell you Sheriff!” His mind was exploding at a thousand miles a minute, _fuck, fuck, fuck, “where’s grace?”, “what’s going on,”, “ whys he getting lighter, what the fuck?”_  

     ”Is he sick?” Emma was hovering and he was about to break her pretty little nose. He almost cried of relief when Neal appeared in front of him, “Emma, back off! Call an ambulance! You’re the Sheriff remember?” Emma stared at him incredulously but quickly got up grabbing her cell phone and starting to back up the surrounding crowd. Victor looked up still holding tightly to Jefferson spasming body, Gracie was staring at him her eyes wide and her coco shattered on the floor. Her white tights had brown splatters all over them and he could see the tell-tale signs of a burn on her right hand. Ruby was standing near her trying to snap her out of her phase.  He turned his immediate attention to Neal who was shielding him almost from the stares of the customers. “Listen, his seizures are getting softer, I need to take care of that girl, okay? She’s suffering from shock and I need you to help me okay?”

     Neal nodded his eyes big, “Just tell me what to do.” He shifted Jefferson’s body slightly and Neal opened his arms, “Just hold him tight and don’t let his limbs go. He could break something is he hits it just right, okay?” 

     Victor stood letting go of Jefferson and realizing how empty his arms felt, how much he’d enjoyed the security he felt holding Jefferson in his arms. He didn’t trust that man with his Jefferson. He just didn’t, but Gracie was his as well, and he had to help her. He unbuttoned his shirt quickly revealing his white t-shirt underneath and wrapped it around Grace, he knew the first thing to go during shock would be her ability to regulate he body temperature and fall weather after dark was not going to be warm. “Grace, I need you to look at me.” He dropped down staring into her eyes, his hands on her shoulders, “You have to breathe, okay? You’re hyperventilating. Your daddy’s going to be fine, I promise. I’m a doctor you know. I promise I will take care of your father; I’ll bring him home with us tonight. He’ll be with you I promise.”

     Gracie finally focused on his face, her breathing quick and her tears falling rapidly as she tried to calm herself. She threw her arms around his neck and he picked her up holding her tight and brushing her hair softly, “Baby breathe, listen to my heartbeat, you hear that? Try to focus on my heartbeat. I won’t ever let anything happened to you, I promise. As long as my heart beats, I’ll be here.” He could feel her shaking violently, racked with sobs, but he could hear her breathing becoming less erratic.

    The ambulance sirens finally broke through his hearing and he turned around, keeping Grace’s head in his neck shielding her from any staring eyes. The townspeople watched as he walked through them following Neal and another man as they carried Jefferson stilled body outside. He felt his heart drop,  _what the hell is going on Jefferson. What is happening…_  He watched as they gave him shots and calmed him down. He lay resting in the back of the ambulance. Nearly two hours had passed that he’d been sitting outside the diner on a park bench waiting as they finished Jefferson’s tests. Gracie was now asleep still in the same position as before, and he refused to let her go when they asked him to sign Jefferson’s release papers.

    He talked quietly as he signed, “What did the results say, what happened in there? He just freaked. I didn’t see any signs.” The EMT stared at him blankly, “Doctor your guess is as good as ours. From what we can tell it was a panic attack, but it doesn’t read like one. His stats were jumping as if every couple of minutes he wasn’t alive. It was like his heart was stopping or just wasn’t there. We just couldn’t get a reading. I have no idea. Once we calmed him down, he was fine. His stats are great right now, other than the fact he’s drugged and exhausted.” Victor nodded handing the clip board back to him. “Can he walk and such?” The EMT shook his head, “I don’t think so, at least not well.” 

     Victor sighed defeated, “Listen Billy, can you give us a ride back to my place? We walked here and there is no way I can get them both back safely.” Billy nodded, “Of course boss. You’ve always helped me out.” Victor smiled tiredly. He had helped Billy so many times, covering his rookie mistakes when he first started, helping Billy with his sick mothers health and being there for him when him daughter gave birth. He mused how easily he could have been horrible to Billy but for some reason he liked the kid and it was finally paying off.

    His house was a mess, all the toys, and movies, and plates were in the floor, on the couch, in the sink. He grimaced at Billy seeing it all. Billy just gave an awkward shrug under Jefferson’s drugged weight, “I’ve got kids too. I’m used to this.” Victor was more than relieved than he expected to be at those words. It felt nice to have what was considered a “family” of sorts. It made it easier to relate to the rest of Storybrooke where it seemed everyone but he had some kind of family. He motioned Billy towards his master bed room and had Jefferson deposited on the bed. He waved one-handed to Billy as he drove away, his other hand still supporting Grace’s body. He suddenly felt the weight of the night upon him and his arms were aching after the three hours of holding Gracie.

    His bed was more than welcoming and he settled next to Jefferson simply lying down with Gracie still in his arms. He almost laughed at himself when he finally thought about it. He, the monster of Storybrooke, was lying in his bed with a little girls’ vice grip around his neck sleeping on his chest and the most mysterious man of all the realms was curled up beside him. He stroked Gracie’s hair gently when she spoke half asleep, “Uncle Victor is everything going to be okay?” Victor felt his heart tighten a little at her words, “Gracie.”

    “Yes, Uncle?” 

    “Can you hear my heartbeat?”

    She was quiet for a few minutes, “Yeah…”

    “I promised you, if you can hear it everything will be alright.” Gracie seemed satisfied with his answer, snuggling her head back into his neck, “Night uncle.” He hugged her tight once just to let her know he was there. Victor felt Jefferson move closer and he instinctively put out his left arm for Jefferson to rest his head on, sliding up to Victor’s side. He laid his head gingerly on Victor’s chest, close to Gracie’s head.

    “Victor?” Jefferson’s voice was impossibly low; it was more a rumble on Victor’s chest than words.

    “Yes, Jefferson?” He tried to keep his breathing and his voice even but he was too tired to keep his voice from shaking slightly.

    “What about me?”

    Victor sat there thoughtfully chewing on Jefferson’s words. He took three breaths before he finally decided what Jefferson was asking.

    “As long as my heartbeats Jefferson, I will keep you safe. I will keep you both safe.”

    Jefferson wrapped his arm around Gracie and Victor holding them close to him, his breathing slowed down matching Victor now soft intakes, and listening to his gentle heartbeats. He let the beat take him under and he swore as he succumbed to sleep he heard Victor’s gentle voice, “You’re family.”

 


End file.
